


Twin tails make surprisingly good handles

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ? - Freeform, A little, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Strap-Ons, as a treat, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akira goes to Ann for help with one of his costumes.His wig gives her an idea she'd like to try out
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Twin tails make surprisingly good handles

**Author's Note:**

> I have two opinions on p5 that won't ever change:  
> a)Akira likes crossdressing  
> b)Lala should have been a social link (and we should have been given the choice to crossdress when working at crossroads), but since this is atlus we're talking about, she's better off without one tbh.
> 
> The fic is basically Ann fucking Akira's face, yes I believe in female supremacy (usdnusn jk but no really) I usually like les bean (lesbian) Ann, but the idea was hot so here it is lmao. I guess she's bi/pan in this or still figuring it out. Dunno, I just horny for maid Akira and femdom so have this short thing
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made (first one is NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter accounts!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1  
> https://twitter.com/Astrarxi2
> 
> English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (>ο<;;)

"And done!" Ann hummed, twirling the hairbrush in her hand before stepping back and turning her desk chair towards the full-length mirror so Akira could see her handiwork

"Thanks, Ann, you're a lifesaver!" Akira smiled, seeing himself in the mirror. When he bought that wig he didn't expect it to be that hard to style it into twin tails, let alone get the frilly headpiece to stay in place. Thankfully, he knew _someone_ who willingly chose to wrangle her hair in what he decided was a hellish hairstyle. So he shoved his costume into a bag and a phone call and 30 minutes later he was standing in front of Ann's apartment. He got up, examining his outfit in the mirror, watching the way the fabric and the wig bounced cutely. Ann let out a small giggle. 

"You're welcome." she said, sitting back on her bed. "It looks cuter than expected but eh, I _just gotta_ ask - _why twin tails?_ The long black one looks better with your hair." Akira _couldn't_ tell her why he associated maid costumes with that haircut, not without risking his teacher's wrath. 

"They look... _hot?_ " He offered, shrugging his shoulders

"Hot, huh?" she laughed, twirling her own hair, before giving him one of _those_ looks. " _You know._..I have an idea I'd like to try out" she motioned him to come closer. "Think of it as a thank you for helping you with your hair... _You don't need the outfit for tomorrow right?"_

_Oh, he was definitely getting fucked tonight_

* * *

Ann couldn't actually feel much, as Akira's mouth moved over the strap-on, but she _didn't need to_ \- just the sight of Akira on his knees, glasses slightly askew, the fabric of his maid costume pooling around him, the obscene noises he made, the wet slurping sounds, the tiny hums at the back of his throat as he tried to fit the whole plastic length in his mouth was more than enough to make her wet and thrust her hips occasionally to tease him. The way his entire face flushed red, and his breathing loud and ragged, when he actually paused to take a breath just made her want to bully him a little bit _-not that he didn't enjoy it, but -_

Ann chose a new strap she didn't think Akira would be able to take even half-way, but always surpassing her expectations, he had managed to fit it almost down to the hilt, albeit not very well, but fuck all if anything is going to stop him from swallowing Ann's cock down over and over, past the point of his gag reflex even when as choked and coughed and spluttered, blinking fast to rid the tears from his eyes.

" _Aww, you're ruining your mascara."_ Ann giggled, leaning forward - _pushing it all the way to the back of his throat-_ taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes quickly before pulling back, allowing him to breathe. 

" _Sh-Shit Ann-"_ he managed between coughs and she stroked his hair reassuringly

"Too much?" she asked and Akira shook his head. 

"N-No, just-" he rubbed his thighs together. " _Ann-"_ he whined. 

"Oh, I see." she hummed, fixing his headband. "You wanna get off?" Akira gave her a nod and she smiled at him before grabbing the twintails and slamming his face rough back on her cock, roughly fucking his face. " _Too bad_. You have to take care of your _Master_ first." she says as he lets him pull back and Akira barely had a second to breath before he got his cute little mouth shoved against her again, tears brimming in his eyes and vision blurring as she gags around it, Ann setting a brutal pace by moving his head up and down, feeling the heavy plastic on his tongue, in his mouth, at the back of his throat, all the way down until his nose is buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Ann's strap, breathing heavily through his nose as much as he can until she lets go and he falls back with a shudder.

Ann quickly kneels down next to him, undoing the collar of his maid dress and sucking kisses until he catches his breath, one of her hands sliding under his dress to rub his erection over the fishnets.

"You good to keep going?" she asked, nipping on his neck and Akira let out a breathy moan

" _Yes Master-"_ he smiled and Ann couldn't help but press a last quick peck on his lips before he grabbed him by the hair and shoved him back on her cock.

_This was going to be a long night_

__

_Bonus doodle of Maid Akira!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel I probably won't write: Ann appling lipstick and kissing Akira on his forehead before shoving him against the mirror so he can watch himself getting wrecked on her cock ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> Disclaimer: Be careful when deepthroating irl there's a few worse things than throwing up all over your partner (and if they have a penis it can lead to NASTY infections to the urethra if not cleaned up properly) Always be careful and make sure you aren't chocking your partner to the point it is not enjoyable and they have a way to signal you to stop if they can't pull back and their mouth is...preoccupied. This is fanfic however, so Akira's throat can be used as cocksleeve with no repreccusions :3c
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/  
> I also made (first one is NSFW so avoid if you're a minor please) twitter accounts!: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1  
> https://twitter.com/Astrarxi2
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
